Entre filles
by Darkiliane
Summary: FIC FINIE Hermione fait des nouvelles expériences. Petite fic légère et vraiment courte 3 petits chapitres. Yuri. Reviews please!
1. Nouvelle robe

_**Entre filles**_

Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure. Elle chantonnait devant sa glace, tentant de coiffer sa tignasse rebelle. Après être enfin parvenue à mater quelques épis, elle se maquilla légèrement, se mit quelques gouttes de parfum.

Ginny entra dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef.

« Ah, tu es enfin là ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mettre ma robe. Celle que j'ai acheté est impossible à arranger correctement toute seule.

Qui croirait que Hermione Granger se préoccupe de choses aussi futiles que sa robe pour un bal fêtant la fin de Voldemort ? sourit la jeune fille rousse.

Justement, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle occasion. Tu te souviens du Bal des trois Sorciers ? J'étais bien, non ?

Très, très bien. La moitié des garçons de la salle te regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, fit Ginny en pouffant. Même Harry avait l'air impressionné…

Hermione soupira. Harry… Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné de l'avoir rejetée lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré son amour, cinq mois auparavant. Il avait agi avec tact pourtant, déclarant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent réellement vivre ensemble pour toujours, qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un homme comme lui, qui avait tué et qui était marqué par le destin. Mais elle avait découvert la vérité par la suite.

Ginny lui avait ouvert les yeux en lui disant que c'était Ron, pas Harry, qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Elle admirait juste Harry, mais elle s'était forcée inconsciemment à refouler ses sentiments pour Ron, sachant qu'elle risquait de le perdre dans la guerre, et voulant s'éviter de souffrir.

Ginny avait convaincu Hermione de parler au jeune homme roux. Celle-ci était donc entrée un jour dans le dortoir des garçons, cherchant à surprendre Ron pour qu'il ne puisse l'éviter comme il le faisait après une dispute, et voulant avoir une conversation avec lui pour savoir s'il partageait ses sentiments.

Elle avait alors entendu des gémissements, des murmures, des râles étouffés. S'avançant précautionneusement, elle avait aperçu une scène qui était restée gravée dans son esprit.

Ron était nu, à quatre pattes sur son lit… Harry au-dessus de lui le chevauchait, faisant de puissants mouvements de bassin en son meilleur ami, tout en lui mordant l'épaule par moments et en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

C'était donc cela, leur secret…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit la voix de Ginny. Tu as l'air absente…

Hermione revint au moment présent et secoua la tête.

Ce n'est rien murmura-t-elle. Je repensais à… Harry et Ron…

Oui, ça a été un choc pour nous tous. Ces hommes, les plus jolies filles se pressent à leurs pieds et non, il faut qu'il aillent chercher quelque chose d'autre ! Ils ne sont satisfaits de rien. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je prends une petite revanche.

Hein ? Quelle revanche ?

Hermione, tu as été déçue par Harry et Ron, non ? Les hommes, c'est fini pour toi ?

C'est vrai que ça donne matière à réfléchir…

Peut-être que ceci t'aidera ? »

Ginny se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. De surprise, cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche et son amie en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Hermione répondit au baiser, qui se fit plus profond, plus langoureux.

Enfin, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent.

« Ouah ! fit Ginny, le souffle court. Une chose est sûre, tu es douée pour les câlineries entre filles. »


	2. Le bal

Voilà enfin la suite. le chapitre est un peu plus long, mais c'est vraiment juste une petite fic. J'en ferai peut-être une de yuri avec un scénario élaboré plus tard. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours lire ceci! Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long mais aussi le dernier. Pour celui-ci ç'a ma fait rire quand je me suis relue, on verra si ça vous plaît...

Réponses reviews:

Black Sharne: je ne savais pas que tu aimais le yuri toi... Tu as décidément lu toutes mes fics HP... Merci de reviewer si souvent!

Nibis: Je le répète, ceci n'est pas une histoire particulièrement profonde. Ce chapitre n'est même pas deux fois plus long. C'est juste pour s'amuser, je n'ai pas l'intention de développer davantage.

ma lune: Tu crois vraiment que je mettrais un OS avec un petit bisou en M? Et tu crois franchement que je laisserais une amatrice de lemons sur sa fin? Non non, le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il arrive au prochain chapitre! Oui oui, tu as séché. Vive le yuri!

Lounah: Tiens, tu lis aussi du yuri toi? Moi je détestes Ginny depuis aujourd'hui. J'expliquerai peut-être ça un de ces jours. Mais bon, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira quand même... T'aimes pas les HPRW? lol

Luyin: j'espère que tu n'es pas dçue quand je dis que c'est juste une petite fic... Mais j'en ferai une plus longue (toujours du yuri) plus tard je pense. Moi aussi j'adore le yuri. J'ai bien déliré avec le Harry/Ron...

Léa: T'aimes pas les Drarry? C'est mon couple préféré! J'ai fait deux fics Drarry, mais j'ai aussi trois fics yuri au total (que une pour HP par contre). Si t'en veux d'autres, ça viendra! C'est du M, ça sera moins mimi ensuite retire son auréole mais que au porchain chapitre je pense... Là j'ai trouvé ça marrant, ce new chap, mais chacun ses gouûts lol.

_**Entre filles**_

Enfin, Hermione était prête. Ginny se recula pour admirer son œuvre.

-"Je m'impressionne moi-même… Tu es encore plus ravissante qu'au bal des Trois Sorciers. Qui croirait que la petite Hermione puisse se transformer en femme fatale? Tu n'auras aucun problème à trouver un cavalier ce soir…

-Mais ça, c'est grâce à tes doigts de fée, répondit la brunette avec un sourire. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller en échange?

-Non merci, je me débrouillerai. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas particulièrement douée pour ce genre de choses… C'était moi aussi qui m'étais occupée de toi au bal du tournoi!"

Elle sortit avec un petit rire. Hermione, souriant doucement, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Le bal commencerait une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait le temps de réviser pour ses examens.

La Grande Salle était magnifique, elle avait été spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Guirlandes florales, chœurs de nymphes, petites tables de bois précieux, bougies enchantées donnant une atmosphère intime aux endroits sombres dans lesquels les amoureux se donnaient rendez-vous… La nouvelle directrice n'avait pas hésité à débourser.

Hermione, tout en tourbillonnant au bras d'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, laissait son regard errer dans la salle. Harry et Ron étaient assis côte à côte à la même table, n'osant pas se regarder. Seul leur petit cercle d'amis était au courant de leur relation; à cause de la célébrité du Survivant, ils préféraient attendre pour se déclarer à la face du monde. Luna était à la droite du jeune héros. Elle était devenue amie avec Harry, qui l'avait invitée en sachant qu'elle ferait la cavalière idéale: elle ne posait pas de questions, et il n'avait pas à la faire danser puisqu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

A côté de Ron se trouvait… Mimi Geignarde, qui avait l'air moins grognon pour une fois. De nombreuses personnes l'observaient d'un air ahuri, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune fille semblait ravie d'être l'objet de tous les regards, en ignorant visiblement la raison.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur champ de vision. Hermione posa alors les yeux sur Fleur Delacour, qui avait été invitée en raison de son rôle pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle dansait avec McGonagall, et semblait vraiment ravie. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la française, son fin visage, ses magnifiques cheveux d'un blond argenté. Elle était vraiment inoubliable… Si elle devait tomber amoureuse d'une fille, ce serait sans doute elle.

La danse avait pris fin. La Gryffondor, rouge et troublée, s'écarta de son cavalier et alla se réfugier dans un coin obscur de la salle. Là, personne n'irait la déranger, et elle pourrait observer les jolies filles à loisir.

Cependant, à peine était-elle arrivée que Parvati Patil se dirigea vers elle, et lui offrit un verre de champagne. Hermione, acceptant avec plaisir, trinqua avec la jolie indienne. Elles se partagèrent ensuite une demie-bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Parvati, qui semblait déjà sérieusement imbibée d'alcool lorsqu'elle était arrivée, avait à présent un regard vague et sourire béat. Elle tenta d'aller chercher des bouteilles de Bieraubeurre, marcha en zigzag pendant quelques secondes, puis trébucha et s'écroula dans les bras d'Hermione qui la suivait de près. La brunette inquiète la ramena sur une chaise, dans le coin sombre.

Parvati tenta de se relever, et se blottit contre l'autre jeune fille. Puis elle glissa ses mains dans le corsage de celle-ci.

-"Parvati, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Non, non, c'est bon… J'en avais trop envie. Laisse-toi faire…

Les mains allèrent dans le dos d'Hermione, défaisant un bouton, puis deux. Enfin elles purent circuler à leur guise sous la robe. La préfète gémissait doucement, puis eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque des doigts audacieux s'égarèrent sur ses cuisses.

-Non, là vraiment, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Allez, au lit!"

Tandis qu'elle la traînait presque jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, Parvati eut encore le temps de lui administrer quelques caresses qui lui mirent le rouge aux joues. Puis l'indienne lui jeta un dernier regard énamouré au moment où elle fermait la porte du dortoir des filles.


	3. Dans la nuit

Hahah, enfin le chap 3! C'est de loin le plus long, en fait il est même pas mal plus long que les deux précédents chapitres réunis. Et c'est le meilleur je trouve... La première partie est assez triste, ensuite je tombe en plein délire... La fin est bizarre, ca s'arrête brutalement.

Dites, plein de gens ont lu cette fic et j'ai que 12 reviews... Si j'attends 25 promis je fais une autre fic HP! Alora après avoir fini ce chap s'il vous plait reviewez!

En attendant réponses reviews:

bibi: Ah elle est super? Cool! Bah voilà la suite!

légion : l'êtranger: Haha, tu verras bien ce qui se passe là pour cette chère amie... ca veut dire quoi soft?

haryehrron: C'est vrai que j'ai bien déliré sur le coup avec Parvati... Lol le spectacle...

Lounah: Vive le yuri! Ca y est tu l'as lu le tome 6 là? Alors t'en penses quoi de Ginny? Mais de toute manière je la déteste plus maintenant...

ma lune: Tu verras bien avec qui finit Hermione! Et hop un chap de plus!

Black Sharne: Ce chap-là est moins mimi lol! Lis plein de yuri! je vais peut-être faire une autre fic alors...

**_Chap 3: Dans la nuit_**

Hermione, accoudée à la rambarde d'un balcon, contemplait rêveusement les feux d'artifice

Weasley qui explosaient dans le ciel sombre. Il était à présent plus de minuit, mais elle

n'avait pas sommeil. Tant de pensées, de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête... Il lui fallait

ordonner son esprit pour vraiment guérir les blessures de celui-ci.

Elle se remémora l'attaque des Mangemorts au début de l'année. C'était la panique, des gens

hurlaient, couraient en tous sens... Et dans le grand hall, des silhouettes en noir lancaient des

sorts terrifiants sur les élèves, riant froidement de la douleur et de la peur. Non, elle ne devait

pas se rappeler cela...

Et puis, ils étaient partis. Nul n'avait compris pourquoi, jusqu'à se qu'on découvre les

cadavres de Dumbledore et McGonagall. Alors, tous avaient su que le pire avait commencé.

Une nouvelle directrice avait été nommée, le professeur Chourave, Elle s'était révélée

compétente, intelligente et attentive aux besoins des élèves. Mais surtout, elle avait

parfaitement bien accompli son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Un mois après la

tragédie, elles avait annoncé aux professeurs et aux membres de l'AD, toujours actifs et dont

le nombre avait doublé, qu'elle enverrait certains d'entre eux en mission secrètes. Des

groupes avaient été formés.

Hermione était avec Ginny, Parvati, Luna, Ernie Macmillan et Pansy Parkinson, le

professeur Flitwick les accompagnait. Ils avaient d'abord fait irruption à la villa Nott, en

pleine réception. Alors, c'était eux qui avaient semé la terreur. Hermione ne s'était jamais

pardonné la violence aveugle dont elle avait fait preuve, allant jusqu'à jeter des sorts de

magie noire, même si c'était contre des disciples du mal... Après leur départ, la seule

personne encore vivante dans la grande maison était Theodore Nott, dont ils savaient qu'il

était un espion au service de Poudlard. Mais après le massacre de sa famille et de ses amis, il

s'était retiré de la guerre, et tous l'avaient compris...

Alors, le groupe de Flitwick s'était rendu à Londres et avait commencé le "nettoyage" des

catacombes. Ils avaient découvert que de nombreux criminels s'y cachaient, en compagnie de

pauvres hères sans toit. Mais les baguettes vengeresses n'avaient pas fait de différence.

Un soir, assise au milieu du sang versé, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il

que la lutte contre le mal fasse des victimes innocentes? Ces malheureux moldus n'avaient

rien fait, ils était pauvres et n'avaient personne pour penser à eux... D'ailleurs, le

gouvernement n'avait fait nul cas de leur disparition, ce qui avait facilité la tâche au sorcier.

Devait-on donc se réjouir que nul ne prête attention à la souffrance de certains?

Mais à ce moment-là, un bruit l'avait alertée, et elle avait levé la tête... Trop tard. Un des

Mangemorst qu'ils croyaient morts avait eu la force de lever sa baguette et de lancer un

dernier sort avant d'expirer. Hermione n'oublierait jamais l'expression horrifiée sur le

visage d'Ernie lorsqu'il était tombé.

Qurlques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se reposaient dans une maison appartenant à l'Ordre

du Phénix, on avait toqué à la porte. Hermione avait ouvert, et une Cho Chang ensanglantée

lui était tombée dans les bras. Le groupe l'avait soignée, elle avait dormi longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle s'était sentie mieux, elle avait résumé ce qui lui était arrivé. Son groupe avait

réussi à trouver la résidence secrète des Malfoy, où Lucius avait réuni certains de ses amis.

Cho et les autres étaient entrés et le combat s'était engagé. Les Mangemorts étaient pris par

surprise et mal préparés, bientôt seul le maître des lieux était resté à lutter. Il avait fini par

succomber sous le nombre, en emportant avec lui bon nombre de ses adversaires. Seuls Cho

et le professeur Rogue avaient survécu, mais celui-ci avait disparu après la bataille.

Ainsi la jeune fille avait dû faire un long voyage jusqu'à la maison où elle pensait recevoir de

l'aide. Hermione était restée longtemps auprès d'elle, la soifgnant lorsqu'elle était prise d'un

accès de fièvre, la réconfortant lorsqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à ses

amis disparus.

Lorsque Cho fut rétablie, elle rejoignit le groupe de Flitwick, qui se rendit dans un camp où

se trouvaient bon nombres de partisans de l'ordre venus pour une grande réunion. Là,

hermione avait rencontrée une Veela particulièrement magnifique. Celle-ci était sociable et

elles avaient noué une certaine amitié, cependant Hermione avait noté qu'à chaque fois

qu'elle discutait avec la créature, elle ressentait une étrange euphorie, comme un vide dans la

tête, une envie de faire les choses les plus absurdes et les plus spectaculaires devant tout le

monde... Chose qui ne s'accordait guère aec son caractère. Que se passait-il? Normalement,

le charme des Veelas ne fonctionnaient que sur les garcons...

Une nuit de pleine lune, il sembla à Hermione se réveiller brutalement, comme chassée d'un

rêve. Elle s'apercut alors qu'elle se trouvait en équilibre sur un mur de cinq mètres de haut et

dix centimètres de large, un bouquet d'orchidées géantes à la main. Prise de vertiges, elle

chancela avant de retrouver son équilibre et se mit à avancer doucement. A l'autre bout du

mur, il y avait un rideau de lierre sous un balcon. Ne pouvant descendre le mur, elle

commenca à grimper le lierre, luttant contre le vertige... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec la

Veela sur son balcon.

-"Oh, c'est pour moi ces fleurs? Merci... Mais, ce ne sont pas des roses! Tu trouves les

orchidées géantes romantiques?

-Quel que soit son nom, la fleur embaume tout autant... Euh attends, je m'embrouille. Ne te

plains pas, j'aurais pu me retrouver avec une plante carnivore. Et de toute manière, je ne sais

pas ce que je fais là, sur un balcon avec des fleurs, une nuit de pleine lune... ca fait un peu

cliché... De toute facon, cette relation ne marchera jamais, tu es une Veela et moi une enfant

de moldus... Je sais que ton espèce ne s'accomode que de sorciers au sang purs...

-Ô Hermione! Hermione! Pourquoi es-tu Hermione? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom...

Mais c'est vrai que ca ne fera pas de toi une sang pur. Allez, bouge-toi de là, je viens de me

souvenir que Roger Davies m'avait mise en douzième sur sa liste de petites amies probables.

Comme j'ai empoisonné les trois premières et poussé celles que je pouvais au suicide, ca me

donne plus de chances qu'il vienne dans ma chambre cette nuit."

Hermione fut soudain distraite de ses pensées par une main qui se posait sur sa hanche,

avantde glisser sur sa taille pour l'enserrer. Puis elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, des

lèvres qui se posaient sur son épaule.

-"Qui est là?"

Une autre main se posa sur sa bouche avec légèreté, comme pour lui intimer le silence.

L'autre main monta sur son ventre, vint effleurer sa poitrine, puis partit sur sa cuisse,

faisant frissonner Hermione .L'alcool embrumait l'esprit de cette dernière. Elle pencha la

tête, et les lèvres chaudes de la personne inconnue vinrent dévorer de baisers sa gorge

offerte.

Puis les deux mains saisirent ses hanches et la firent se retourner, mais l'obscurité était telle

qu'elle ne put apercevoir le visage de son mystérieux « agresseur ». Cependant, à en juger du

peu qu'elle pouvait voir de la silhouette, il s'agissait d'une fille…

Celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis tenta un baiser plus

profond. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, ayant décidé qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, et enlaça la

fille. Elle se retrouva bien vite plaquée contre le mur, l'autre l'embrassant sauvagement, deux

mains fines et agiles parcourant son corps, se glissant dans ses vêtements… Qui

commencèrent bientôt à être retirés.

Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul. Devait-elle se laisser faire ? Elle ne savait même

pas qui était l'autre… Mais après tout, c'était un soir de fête, elle était adulte à présent, et

tout était bon pour oublier l'horreur.

Elle enleva elle-même les dernières barrières de tissu, et ne put retenir un gémissement

lorsque la main de l'inconnue se posa entre ses jambes. Les doigts habiles commencèrent une

subtile caresse, allant et venant sur la peau sensible, tandis que les baisers reprenaient…

Mais bientôt, main comme bouche se reculèrent… Puis Hermione sentit cette même bouche se

poser sur son intimité, et la langue de l'inconnue entre ses jambes. Elle cria bien vite sous

cette délicieuse caresse, sentant des ondes de plaisir affluer à cet endroit, et le sang lui

monter au joues.

L'autre fille se recula à nouveau, avant de glisser ses doigts sur les cuisses d'Hermione, puis

effleurant encore son entrée, enfin y entrant doucement. Commenca un mouvement de va et

vient qui emmena la sorcière au septième ciel. Elle ne savait pas qui lui infligeait cette

délicieuse torture, elle risquait d'être surprise à tout instant, mais elle s'en moquait bien…

Elle priait pour que cela ne cesse jamais.

Alors, il lui sembla que quelque chose explosait dans sa tête. C'était une sensation encore

inconnue pour elle, une vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait, le plaisir à l'état pur…

Ce fut le moment que choisit l'inconnue pour se relever et s'éloigner, laissant Hermione nue

et en sueur, haletante.

Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, un feu d'artifice explosa tout près de la fenêtre, révélant un bref

instant le visage de…

-« Toi ? fit Hermione. Si j'avais pu me douter… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est toi qui m'a

fait… Ca ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu étais repartie auprès de ta famille !

-Je suis restée ici, mais j'ai préféré ne pas participer au bal, répondit Cho Chang. Je suis

restée pour toi. Après ce qui s'est passé, la facon dont tu t'es occupée de moi… Et ce que j'ai

vu entre cette Veela et toi… Je me suis apercue que ce que je ressentais pour toi était

différent de l'amitié. Mais avant ce soir, je n'ai plus osé t'approcher.

-Mais… Tu m'aimes ? Ce n'est pas possible… Tu es sortie avec Cedric, Harry, tu es une des

filles les plus populaires de l'école ! Tous les garcons veulent sortir avec toi ! Et tu

t'intéresses à… Moi ?

-Tu as quelque chose de spécial… Oui, tu es vraiment différente. Et tu sais, je ne l'avais

jamais révélé à personne mais… Je suis bi. Depuis le début de mon adolescence, je suis aussi

bien attirée par les femmes que les hommes.

-Alors ca, si j'avais pu m'y attendre… Mais… Je pense que moi aussi. A l'instant, je me

trouvais tellement bien quand tu me donnais du plaisir… Je me sens à l'aise avec les femmes. Et, je dois l'avouer, moi aussi je crois que quelque chose, un lien, s'est établi entre nous

depuis ce jour où tu m'es tombée dans les bras, couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas

entièrement le tien…Mais ce sentiment que tu partages… Cette chaleur quand je te vois…

Est-ce-que ca veut dire qu'on peut… Etre ensemble ?

Cho sourit et se pencha vers Hermione, comme pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis sûre que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre… »

**_FIN_**


End file.
